50 Times Voyager's Command Team Does It
by Janet Fraiser
Summary: 50 intimate moments between Voyager's command team - A collection of PWPs.
1. His Table

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Trek universe, though I wish I did. It's a travesty, I know.

**Author's Note: **I decided to write 50 chapters of Janeway x Chakotay smut for NaNo2013 but that didn't really pan out (I ended up switching out plot ideas) but now I have a lot of smut and nothing to do with it. I've decided to post it as part of an ongoing series of one-shot PWPs for y'all to enjoy. The stories vary in settings, time frames, and situations. Some are based on prompts, though most aren't. Anyhoo, enjoy!

* * *

He's a very hungry man and she looks good enough to eat. He rubs his face, laughing at himself for the cliched thought. They're eating dinner, same as they do every night, but he's finding it increasingly difficult to stay focused on the salad he's supposed to be eating. She keeps tearing her bread into little pieces and he finds that he's mesmerized by the way her fingers are moving.

"Did you even hear a word I just said, Chakotay?"

He blushes faintly when he realizes he's been caught staring at her; she's leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed, grinning that crooked little grin he loves so much. He rolls his eyes and leans forward, propping his elbows on the table while returning her grin.

"Sure didn't," he replies honestly. "I got distracted."

"Of course you did," she says, pursing her lips. He tries to control the urge to stand and then waves that thought away. Standing quickly, he reaches across the table and grabs her shoulders, tugging her up to kiss her hard. She throws her arms around his neck and he grins against her mouth; he loves when she's in the mood for a quick romp.

"You always distract me, Beloved," he says, nipping playfully at her neck as he uses his free hand to push everything off the table. Turning a little, he easily lifts her up on the glass surface and laughs at her yelp.

"Chakotay, we eat here!" she says and he nods, licking his lips as he grins at her.

"We certainly do," he replies as his hand slips down the front of her uniform slacks. He works his way past the band of her underwear and chuckles at the look of shock on her face, proud of the fact that he can still surprise her. She's wet, nearly dripping, and he runs his fingers through her moisture before focusing on her clit. Her hands are gripping at his shoulders, her lips are parted, and she growls deep in her throat.

"Beautiful," he whispers. He keeps his fingers moving as his other hand unbuckles her slacks and pulls them down, working them over her hips before repeating the action with her underwear. He hears her groan as he sinks to his knees but he ignores it, focusing solely on the feast before him. Her skin is flushed and the smooth skin of her inner thigh draws his lips forward. The light kisses he places there make her groan again but he's moving toward his goal.

The first swipe of his tongue against her labia makes her back arch and he rests his hand on her stomach to keep her in reach. His erection is straining against his trousers but he ignores it and keeps his tongue moving against her, flicking against her clit and licking her labia. She's addictive, the taste of her pulling him in and keeping him going at her. A particularly aggressive pass at her clit makes her grunt and he struggles to keep her still as she writhes on the table.

"Please," she whispers and he centers his attention on her swollen clit, nipping at it gently with his teeth. She cries out in orgasm and he laps at her as she peaks, enjoying the rush of liquid her body releases. Dropping kisses on her skin while he moves, he journeys up her body. he pauses to pull her shirt and bra up and off and then runs his tongue between her breasts. He pays special attention to her nipples, knowing how much she loves it.

She tugs on his shoulder, making him look up; she's flushed and panting, her hair in disarray - he can't remember her ever looking so beautiful. He fumbles with his pants and gets them unzipped, slipping his erection out so he can push into her as he leans over to kiss her. She bites his lip as she kisses him and he groans softly, thrusting hard into her in pleasured retaliation.

"You feel so good," she whispers against his lips, moving in rhythm with him. Her legs wrap around his waist and he grips the back of her thigh, pushing harder into her. Their breath mingles as they stare at each other, caught up in the moment, and he's caught off-guard as she shifts a little to bring his next thrust deeper into her.

"Spirits," he groans, trembling at the feeling of being buried so far into her that he's not sure he can tell where he ends and she begins. She's starting to tighten around him and it's driving him crazy; her inner walls are clutching at his penis and he's struggling to avoid slamming into her harder. He stares down at her, licking his lips as his thrusts increase, and he knows he's losing the last shreds of his control.

"Let me feel you," she says as she tightens around him and he grunts, thrusting into her harder and deeper. The tingling shards of orgasm spread from his groin outward and he cries out as his body rigours. His hips jerk erratically and then lock against hers, his penis swelling with his seed. He spurts into her waiting body and she shrieks, coming at the same time he does. The feeling of her warmth gripping him makes him shudder and the tremor that rocks him steals his breath. He falls forward against her, panting and trying to catch his breath. Nestling his face into the crook of her neck, he starts to laugh and finds it hard to stop.

"What a use for my table," he manages and she laughs too. "I'm not sure I'll ever be able to look at it the same way."

"No complaints here," she agrees. "But next time we should do this when there's no food to be thrown on the floor."

He looks down at the remnants of their dinner, laughing sheepishly as he stands and slips from her. His cheeks flush as he shrugs and says, "Oops. We'll know next time."

She props herself up on her elbows and grins at him.

"And we definitely know there's going to be a next time."


	2. An Empty Holodeck

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or the holodeck, though I certainly wish I did.

**Author's Note: **My muse is weird but I can't really complain. This chapter was the result of a friend's remark about being too worked up to get a program running on the holodeck and how the grey and yellow lines don't really lend much to an erotic atmosphere.

* * *

She agrees to meet him at the holodeck when he asks. He flashes a dimpled grin and Kathryn's grateful that she's sitting down; he's had that effect on her since the beginning of their journey. She still has paperwork to do and reports to read so she promises to meet him at the holodeck entrance an hour after their shift, though he makes her swear she'll leave early enough to stop by her quarters and change into something comfortable. She sends him out of her ready room with a laugh, her cheeks flushed a bright red at the thought of being comfortable on the holodeck. He's choosing the program so she's certain she won't stay clothed long - she never does with him.

She leaves the bridge with beta shift and hurries to her quarters, changing into a tunic and soft pants. She slips her feet into simple flats on her way out of the door and smiles at the crewmen she passes on her way to meet Chakotay. She makes it to the arch in record time, grinning as she sees that the privacy lock is already engaged. She overrides the lock with her command codes and enters, surprised to see the grey and yellow holodeck's interior.

"Chakotay?"

She doesn't see him at first, blind to his presence until a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. His lips press against her neck and she grins, tilting her head a little to give him better access.

"I thought you might not come, Beloved," he murmurs, nipping at the soft skin where her neck meets her shoulder. She presses back against him and covers his hands with hers.

"I promised, didn't I?" she whispers, biting her lip as she turns in his arms and slips her arms up around his neck. "I missed you today."

"I sat right next to you all day, Kathryn. Were you preoccupied on duty?" he asks and she laughs.

"A certain someone kept distracting me. I considered putting him on report at one point," she says, licking her lips before going up on her tiptoes to kiss him. He groans in her mouth, eliciting a matching moan from her, and she feels him guiding her backwards. They walk, mouths locked, until her back hits the holodeck wall and his body presses against hers fully. She's trembling now, ready for him; she's been ready for him all day. Pushing her body forward into his, she realizes that he's as aroused as she is.

"I need you," she groans, biting at his lip as the kiss intensifies. He grins and moves his kisses from her lips to her jaw and down to her neck as his hands find their way up her tunic. She gasps at the feeling of his lips on her neck and his hands making their way up her stomach. When his hands make contact with her bare breasts, she inhales sharply and pushes against him to get room for her own exploration. Her nimble fingers make quick work of his belt and she's got her hand down the front of his pants - leather, her mind vaguely recognizes - and then she's wrapping her hand around him.

"Oh spirits," he breathes, tugging her shirt up and over her head. His lips are around her nipple before she can react and she whimpers, threading her fingers through his hair. Her back arches, her grip tightening when he flicks her nipple with his tongue. She's panting at this point, her knees shaking and it's taking an ungodly amount of concentration to stay upright.

"Let's . . . Let's get a program running, Chakotay."

"No time. I need you now," he says and she realizes that he's gotten her pants and underwear down around her knees without her being aware of it. She grunts as his fingers trail through the apex of her thighs and circles her clit. The shards of pleasure that shoot through her body makes her breath catch in her throat. Her hips start to push against his hand and when he slips two fingers into her, she feels the start of her orgasm. She tightens her hand around his erection and bites at his shoulder as the tremors start but he stops his movements and keeps his fingers still inside of her, halting her climax.

"Not yet, Kathryn."

"Oh god, please. Please, Chakotay," she whispers, not too proud to beg, but he laughs and shakes his head.

"Not yet."

Her hips are still pushing forward against his hand, trying to get him to move. He slides his fingers out as slowly as he slipped them in and she takes a shuddering breath, ready to protest. He cuts her off again and lifts her thigh, moving forward to slide into her with one firm movement. She stops breathing, clawing at his back as he starts to thrust.

"You feel so good," he grunts in time with his thrusts. "You're so tight, so wet, all for me. I love feeling you around me, Kathryn."

His words inflame her and send tingles up her back. She brings her other leg up, trusting him to hold her as she wraps her legs around his waist. The change of the angle of his penetration makes them both cry out in pleasure. She grips the back of his neck and pants hard, tightening and loosening her inner muscles in rhythm with him. They're both sweating, their breaths mingling as they work together to find completion.

"I love you," she says, resting her forehead against his. His thrusts become sharper, more focused, and she locks her eyes with his as she nears her peak. He's staring at her, his gaze firm and bright. He leans forward and kisses her hard, biting her lip as he stiffens and the feeling of his warm spend makes her cry out. She tightens completely, her orgasm hitting hard as she whimpers. They come back to themselves at the same time, their bodies wrapped around each other. He slides to the floor, holding her close as they try to catch their breaths.

"That was-" he starts but she cuts him off with a breathy laugh.

"Amazing," she says, holding onto him and kissing his nose. They kiss again and she laughs at his sigh as he softens and slips from her. It takes them a while to get the motivation to get up but they finally get their clothes back on. She kisses him as he straightens her tunic

"So you have the holodeck for another hour, right?"

"Right. I traded with Harry and promised him next week's holodeck time since this is a hard time to get," he says.

"Did you have a specific program in mind for today?"

"I gave Tom the specifications and had him write the code. Do you want to run it?"

"Nah. I can think of something else I'd like to do," she says, grinning at the dimpled smile he flashes. "Computer, start program Janeway OS-one."

"OS-one?" he asks, his confusion scrunching his brow.

"Orion slave," she replies, licking her lips as the grey and yellow grid disappears into the interior of an Orion slave ship.


	3. Under the Stars

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or the campsite, though I certainly wish I did.

**Author's Note: **This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are, as always, my own.

* * *

"Remind me why I agreed to do this," she grumps, pushing her hair out of her face as she looks around before plopping herself down on a boulder. Chakotay's standing just ahead of her, grinning brightly at her annoyance. She takes a moment to admire him; his skin is tanned from their adventure and she appreciates how relaxed he looks in his shorts and tank. Her own tank is sweaty and stuck to her back under the backpack she's carrying, and she's fairly certain her shoulders are burnt from being out in the sun all day.

"You agreed to this, Beloved, because you've missed the stars while we were on Voyager," he says and laughs when she makes a face at him.

"I did miss this," she breaths, looking upwards at the uninterrupted view of stars; from her vantage point on the boulder, it seems as though the stars go on forever. She's tired from the hike it took to get to this point and she's starting to realize that she wasn't as active as she should've been on the ship.

"We've still got a little further to go, Admiral," he says, holding his hand out. She lets him help her stand and grins at him, pushing up on her tiptoes to kiss him hard. His arms wrap around her waist and pull her close, making her laugh. She feels his arousal pressing against her stomach and she silently congratulates herself on turning him on even when she doesn't feel sexy at all.

"Is that a phaser in your pocket, Captain?" she purrs and then squeals when she's swept up off her feet and finds herself thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Her startled laughter keeps her from protesting too much as he carries her over a hill and she starts to wiggle when she sees light off in the distance.

"Stop wriggling," he warns, smacking her butt firmly when she doesn't listen. "I'll drop you, Kathryn. Stop wriggling and be patient."

She goes limp, shocked that he'd spank her and shocked that she enjoyed it. Biting her lip to keep herself focused, Kathryn finds that she has to fight the urge to squirm and tries to be as patient as possible. He carries her for a few more minutes and then stops, bending down to let her get her footing again. She starts to say something but the words die in her throat at the scene before her; there's a tent and campfire waiting, a pot of coffee percolating in the coals.

"It's wonderful," she breaths, covering her mouth with one hand while blinking back tears. He comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her, linking his fingers together as he presses a kiss to her shoulder.

"I've been planning this since you first told me all those years ago that you've never made love under the stars. I wanted to give you something special to show you how much I love you."

She turns in his arms and beams at him, shaking her head slightly as she whispers, "You did this for me? I can't believe you'd go through all of this trouble just for me."

"Why wouldn't I, Beloved?" he asks and she kisses him, pulling him closer as she deepens the kiss. She slides her hands down his back and grips his butt, nibbling on his lip and slipping her tongue into his mouth when he groans. They kiss deeply for a few moments and then he breaks the kiss to sweep her off her feet again. She wraps her arms around his neck as he carries her over to a sleeping bag spread out near the tent.

He lays her down gently, covering her body with his. She tilts her head back when he starts to kiss her neck and she stares up at the stars, breathless with anticipation. His hands make quick work of her tank and she moans when his nimble fingers slip into the cups of her bra to tweak her nipples. She pushes her hips up, pressing against his growing erection.

"Please," she whispers as she reaches down to grip his thighs. "Please Chakotay, love me."

"I do, Beloved," he replies, trailing his fingertips down her chest, over her stomach, under her waistband and into her panties. She inhales sharply at the first touch of his fingers in her wetness and she shuffles a little to spread her legs and give him more room to work. His free hand is still playing with one of her nipples, making it hard for her to focus. She licks her lips and lets her head fall back again, her eyes drawn to the stars as her mind drifts. She feels him smile against her neck before he nips at the soft skin there and she groans, her hips jerking at the pleasured pain

"Let go," he whispers, his eyes glued on her face as his fingers continue their dance. She feels the tightening low in her belly and the delicious hum of pleasure that starts in her toes and works its way up towards her core. Her climax, when it hits, burns through her body and turns her world hazy. When she comes back to herself, she feels Chakotay's body covering hers and his erection pressing into her inner thigh. Lifting her leg around his waist, he meets her gaze and pushes forward, sliding into her without resistance. She lifts her arms and wraps them around his neck, pulling him down to kiss him hard as she matches the rhythm of his hips with her own.

"You feel so good," she groans, sliding her hands from his neck down to his shoulders. He grunts in reply and moves faster, his arms trembling from holding himself up so he doesn't crush her. She can tell he's trying to hold back but she doesn't want that; she wants to feel him come, to feel his semen wash against the deepest parts of her. She shifts a little and whimpers when his next thrust pushes him fully into her. "Please, Chakotay, let me feel you."

He pushes into her one more time before he stiffens and she feels the warmth of his release spread through her, triggering her own climax. They cling to each other and pant through the waves of pleasure before the rigor passes and he falls forward onto her. She trails her fingers over his back, savoring his closeness until she can't breathe under his weight and nudges him in the side. He rolls off her but keeps his arms around her.

"I love you," he whispers softly in her ear. She smiles and presses a kiss to his chest, snuggling in closer.

"I love you too, my Angry Warrior," she replies, sighing happily. "And I look forward to showing you just how much every day for the rest of our lives."


	4. At the Academy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or the campsite, though I certainly wish I did.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the kind reviews; I appreciate you taking the time to read the ridiculousness my muse insists on. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are, as always, my own.

* * *

He's gathering the padds strewn across his desk when he hears a noise in the hallway. The last cadet left an hour ago and he knows he's the last professor left in the building so his attention is drawn to the sound of footsteps coming closer. Pausing for a moment, he listens and then grins, recognizing those particular footsteps with ease. Leaning his hip against his desk, he shakes his head when Kathryn comes around the corner.

"Did you get lost, Admiral?" he teases, crossing his arms over his chest. Kathryn stops in the doorway and smirks, tilting her head slightly.

"I heard there's a handsome new Academy professor who needs broken in and, as the admiral responsible for handling Academy personnel, I thought I'd come see what I could do," she says slyly, licking her lips as her eyes trail up and down his body with blatant appreciation. Chakotay isn't used to seeing her so playful in public but he'll be damned if he's going to complain. Holding his arms out, he quirks a grin and shrugs.

"I hear this new professor needs a firm hand when it comes to discipline," he replies, gratified to see the blush that spreading up Kathryn's neck. When she steps into the office and shuts the door, he realizes that she's feeling a little more adventurous than usual. He watches the way she eyes him, how she starts to unclasp her overcoat, and he swallows hard. It takes an ungodly amount of control to stay leaning against the desk in a nonchalant manner but he knows it's what she wants when she looks up at him and grins crookedly.

"I'm pretty good at discipline," she purrs, her voice low and smooth. "The question is, are you up to being disciplined?"

"It's safe to say I'm up," he replies evenly, reaching back to rest his hands on his desk. The look in Kathryn's eyes is positively predatory now and Chakotay can't wait to see what exactly she has in mind. It takes his mind a few seconds to realize what he's seeing, though; Kathryn's dropped her coat and she's wearing the most deliciously skimpy lingerie he's ever seen on her. His hand comes up without a conscious thought on his part but she slaps it away, shaking her head.

"No touching, Professor."

He clenches his hands into fists at his side, his tongue coming out to wet his lower lip. She's a vision of seduction with tousled hair and two tiny pieces of black lace covering very little of her porcelain skin; the demicups of her bra strain to contain her breasts and the scrap of black lace between her legs does nothing to hide the fact that's she's completely hairless. He watches, through a hazy fog of heady arousal, as her hands slide up her sides and trace the swells of her breasts; she's teasing him unmercifully and it's driving him crazy. He can feel himself hardening at just the sight of her and the groan that's ripped from his throat when she traces the outline of her nipples is deep and tortured.

"Poor thing. What's wrong?" she asks and he knows she's very aware of his condition, which is evident in the tenting of his uniform slacks. Her hips sway seductively as she saunters toward him, biting at her lip while trying to appear innocent. "Is there something you need, Professor?"

So that's how she wants to play this, how she wants him to respond. Clutching at the desk behind him to keep him steady and in place, Chakotay tilts his head a little and grins at her.

"What's wrong? You won't let me touch you, Admiral, that's what's wrong," he sighs, licking his lips again as his eyes travel the length of her body. She smiles sweetly, looking down at herself before looking back up and lifting an eyebrow.

"Do you like what you see, Professor?"

"You know I do, Admiral." He's painfully hard now and realizes that it won't take much more to send him toppling over the edge. His control is pushed to the limit a second later when Kathryn flicks the front closure on her bra and tosses it to the side, followed closely by her underwear. Chakotay groans again, his hands tightening on the edge of the desk. She seems to take pity on him, though, as she steps up next to him and starts undoing the clasps of his uniform.

"You've been such a good boy and I thought you deserved a little treat," she says, pushing his jacket off his shoulders. Her hands slide under his turtleneck as she stretches up to kiss him and it's the feeling of her warm hands on his skin that snaps what little control he has left. His hands come up from the desk to wrap around her waist, while his tongue slips between her lips to tangle with hers. They kiss long and hard for as long as he can handle before he pulls back and grins at her.

"I hope you're done teasing me, Admiral," he says and he's rewarded with a flush of arousal spreading up her neck. Her fingers make quick work of his tanktop and uniform slacks, and they join her underwear, tossed aside. He watches through heavily lidded eyes as she sinks to her knees in front of him, delicate fingers tracing his erection through his boxers. At the first touch of her tongue, he hisses and tangles his fingers in her hair.

"Let's just get these out of the way," she whispers, mostly to herself, as she tugs his boxers down. His breath catches in his throat as she takes him into her mouth, her lips stretching around him.

"Spirits," he breathes and his knees threaten to give out at the sight before him; Kathryn Janeway, on her knees, sliding her mouth up and down his erection with a practiced ease. The feeling is mindblowing but the sight is nearly orgasmic and he feels himself swelling. She pulls away as he hardens further, letting his erection slide from her mouth with a quiet 'pop', and he grabs her shoulders to haul her up. Slanting his lips over hers, he kisses her with a fervour she easily matches.

Pressed against each other, their bodies move as one when they turn to face his desk. He lifts her easily, settling her on her back before dropping light kisses down her body on his way down. Pausing to flick her nipple with his tongue, he revels in the sound of her gasp. He repeats the action on her other breast, then trails his tongue down the valley of her breasts and right to her navel; he teases her for a minute, letting his tongue trace circles on the quivering skin of her abdomen before moving on. When his tongue finds her clitoris with unerring accuracy, her back arches up off the desk and he has to use his hands on her thighs to keep her still.

He teases her with his mouth for a several seconds before trailing a finger down her thigh, teasing her with a light touch. Lifting his mouth, he looks up her body and smiles at the way her chest is heaving and her head is thrown back. He pauses his finger's journey and then presses it into her heat, his lips brushing against her thigh as she whimpers.

"Please," she whispers. "Please stop teasing."

"What do you want, Admiral?" His voice is muffled as he speaks against her skin, the vibrations making her whimper again. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you in me," she breathes, her hips undulating with increasing intensity when his tongue slides over her clitoris again as his finger starts to move. "Please, I need to feel you inside me."

With one final kiss to the wet heat in front of him, he stands straight, his hand leaving her thigh to grasp the base of his erection. He's hard - nearly painfully so - and he replaces his fingers with his penis when he leans down to kiss her. The initial push into her grasping heat is overwhelming and he has to stop to let the intensity pass before he embarrasses himself by coming immediately. Kathryn's fingers claw at his shoulders as she groans and arches beneath him, her face twisted in a grimace of pleasure. When he's sure he's not going to climax, he starts to move in her.

She meets his steady thrusts with unbridled enthusiasm and he groans as her hips move against his. His pace quickens when she starts to moan with each thrust and he finds the sound so erotic that his penis swells with his impending orgasm. He wants her to peak with him so he circles his finger around her clitoris in time with their movements; it only takes four strokes of his finger before she's coming hard, clenching around his penis with a silk-covered iron grip. Two more rugged thrusts and he's coming too, his seed spurting into her willing body as he shudders and grunts. His legs give out as the last tremors of his climax wrack his body and he slumps down onto her, breathing hard into her neck. He feels her arms wrap around his back as her laughter sounds in his ear.

"That was worth the anxiety of walking through the Academy grounds in nothing but lingerie and an overcoat," she says, sighing happily. He turns his head and kisses her before shifting his weight off her, standing with a quiet groan.

"That was definitely a surprise," he says, kissing her nose. "I love you, Kathryn."

"I love you too, Chakotay. Let's go home."


	5. Switching Roles

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or the campsite, though I certainly wish I did.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the kind reviews; I appreciate you taking the time to read the ridiculousness my muse insists on. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are, as always, my own.

* * *

He watches her pace in front of his desk, her hands planted firmly on her hips as she alternates between glaring at him and cursing under her breath. He leans back in his chair and smiles, thoroughly unimpressed by her attempts to intimidate him; he's a Starfleet captain, after all, and Starfleet captains aren't easily frightened - especially not by a petite Maquis rebel with a foul mouth and a large ego.

"You really have no choice," he says, grinning at the Klingon curses mumbled under her breath. "Your ship is gone and I'm your only option."

"My crew and I could find our own way home," she snaps, though she clearly recognizes the futility of that statement, if her changing expression is anything to go by. Chakotay shrugs a shoulder carelessly, shaking his head.

"You're free to try, though I suspect you won't sentence your crew to death just because you're stubborn."

_If looks could kill, I'd be floating in a torpedo tube right now_, he thinks. The Maquis captain is back to pacing and he can't help but admire the way her leather pants hug the curve of her ass just enough to be a breath shy of indecent. His eyes travel up to the tight white shirt, the leather vest, and the deep vee of the neckline that allows a delightful glimpse of cleavage. When he looks back at her face, he sees the sly smirk that tells him he's been caught looking.

"You're right, I won't do that to my crew," Janeway concedes. Tossing her braid over her shoulder, she stares at him intently and he's starting to squirm under her scrutiny when she huffs a laugh and finally sits in the chair he offered her an hour ago. "What do you propose?"

"I propose we meld two crews into one - a Starfleet crew," he says and he's pleased to see the shock on her face that indicates she wasn't expecting that. "You'll stay on as my first officer, of course, and we'll work together to bring our crew home."

She licks her lips and stares at him, one eyebrow lifting as she shifts in the chair and crosses one leg over the other. Chakotay can't help but watch in utter fascination as the tight leather of her pants pulls tighter and he's suddenly aware of the similar tightness of his own pants. _Uh oh_, he thinks. _Focus, man_.

"First officer on a Starfleet ship? What makes you think I won't mutiny and take your captaincy?" she asks. The way she says it, it's not so much a threat as a promise and he knows it.

"Because we'll have to trust each other," he replies and she laughs immediately.

"Trust? Please, you're Starfleet and I'm Maquis. What sort of trust can we build on that?"

"What will it take to prove I'm serious about this?" He regrets asking it the moment the words slip past his lips because suddenly she's got the most seductive grin he's ever seen.

"Now that you mention it, there is one way to prove your worthiness," she purrs, standing slowly. He shakes his head slightly, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"I have a fiancee back on Earth," he says, shaking his head again. The Maquis captain just laughs as she stands and runs her hands along her sides with a wicked grin.

"You want to prove to me that you're serious and that I can trust you? This is the only way. Show me your vulnerability and I'll give you my trust."

He knows this is a bad idea, that he'll probably regret building this relationship on such shaky methods, but he sees no other way to get her on his side so he shrugs and stands. Unzipping his uniform jacket and tossing it away, he cocks his head at her and grins.

"Don't just stand there, Maquis. We've got some trust to build."

He strips and watches her do the same, his eyes trailing over her curves with blatant appreciation. When he's down to his Starfleet-issued boxers, he pauses to admire how her lacy panties match the bra that's barely containing her breasts. She smiles knowingly at him and bites her lower lip as she runs her fingertips across the swell of her breasts. Chakotay manages to stifle his groan - it's a close call, though - and then squares his shoulders as he shucks his boxers off. He's not fully erect yet but he doesn't flinch under her scrutiny; he's been told he's rather well-endowed and he's confident with his size.

"_Very_ nice," the Maquis captain says as she smoothly unclasps her bra and lets him have his first glimpse of their full roundness and the pink nipples that are hardening as he watches. _So she's not as unaffected as she tries to seem_, he thinks, though he's not sure why it matters so much to him. Her eyes meet his as she slips her panties off and he has to consciously remember how to breathe when he sees the moisture glistening on her hairless skin.

"Very nice yourself," he replies, reaching up to cup the weight of her breasts in his hands. She takes a shaky breath and steps closer, close enough that he can feel the heat of her body and smell the rich scent of her arousal. He lets his thumbs flick at her nipples as he looks up at her face; she's flushed and her lips are parted ever-so-slightly, making her look a little more innocent than he knows she really is.

"Oh for the love of-" Janeway finally snaps - as he suspected she would - and plants her hand on his chest to push him back down in his chair. He's out of breath by the time she straddles his legs and the first brush of his erection against her smooth skin makes him groan. She doesn't even pause as she leans over him and slides down onto him; he grips her hips tight and hisses out a breath.

"A little warning next time?!" he yelps. She just shakes her head and bats his hands away, pinning his wrists against the armrests of the chair as she starts to ride him.

"No warning for you, Starfleet," she whispers in his ear, her pace leisurely. He's slowly losing his mind; between the feeling of her wrapped around him and the thought of how delightfully naughty this whole situation is, he's not going to last. When he tells her as much, she moves faster against him.

"Don't fight it," she pants. "Let me feel you surrender to me, Starfleet."

He groans again and surges upwards, pushing into her as deeply as the angle allows. He feels himself harden and swell as the first electric currents of his orgasm rip through his body and he stiffens, pulsing his climax into her with a shuddering gasp. She's not far behind, her body spasming as she hits her peak a few seconds after his.

"That was . . . " he manages, trying to catch his breath. Kathryn laughs, burying her face in his neck as she shakes her head. Her lips trail softly over the skin of his neck and she laughs when she finally finds the word she wants to use.

"Intense?"

"Perfect," he replies, wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her close. "I forgot how much fun it is to play Starfleet and Maquis when you're the Maquis rebel."


End file.
